Medaka Kurokami
Medaka Kurokami The main female protagonist of the manga. Category - Abnormal Physical Traits Blood Type: AB The most noticalbe part of her would be her big breasts, which are bigger then any other character in the story. She has very long black hair. Has an semi-straight ahoge that is hard to notice. She is a Red Belt in Judo and is so skilled in Kendo that it's very similar to ninja techniques (even thought she just "tried her hand" in it). Hitoyoshi also commented that she is the best in mid-air. Personality Medaka is the most rounded character in the manga She is very confident and isn't ashamed of any part of her body at all; sometimes she even refuses to put her clothes back on. She is extremely intelligent. She is known to look down on people but despite this, can understand all her subjects well. She never gives up. She sees the good in everyone; she believes the people who are fighting against her have been "strayed from the right path" and that they use to be good people. She is mostly right about that suspicion. Medaka also likes to help other people. She protects her friends from any harm and are fiercly loyal to her student council officers.Though she is very strong and confident, she is still able to get her feelings hurt. Having said she'd cry if Hitoyoshi Zenkichi ever left the student council.And actually bursting into tears when she thought Munakata had killed him. Another example is her affinity of animals. Medaka loves animals, but they are utterly terrified of her, leading her into bouts of depression when an animal rejects her. She loves her sister, Kurokami Kujira much more then her brother. Abilities Medaka's abnormality is called The End. She is capable of learning abnormalities and completely mastering them even better than the person who orginally had the abnormality. Medaka is a fast "learner" as from the age of 6 months she was already maturer then her siblings and was a better thinker. Nobody was capable of teaching her anything because she could only learn from experiencing it. So far she has learned automatic movement from Takachiho Shigusa, syringe usage from Naze Youka, healing ability from Koga Itami, Hidden Weapons technique from Munakata Kei, ability to recieve eletrical waves from Yukuhashi Mizou, and the ability to send eletrical waves from Miyakonojou Oudo. Kendo Shown in chapter 1, Medaka has advance skills in Kendo. Using only the basics of what is taught, she could do the Replication Technique ( Step forwards and backwards so fast that she makes clones of herself) and steal things out of peoples hands without anyone noticing (Barehand disarm). Kurokami Phantom One of Medaka's signature moves. First Medaka jumps up and down but then the sound drags out; the sound of her foot tapping the floor doesnt make a sound until moments after her foot left the floor again. Once the sound lag is at it's fullest, Medaka blows foward, producing a sonic boom that would destroy everything near the path of her and behind her. She would become invisible and the opponent won't notice until she already hits them. Takachiho Shigusa, the only named person who was hit with it, theorizes that she is faster then light, but Medaka says that she just sped foward when Shigusa blinked. Proof of One's Worth #1 Preaching to the Lesser Mortals This was first revealed in chapter 1, Kurokami Medaka would talk to "pitiful" people who need help. She says out loud her views about them, saying they can be saved and that something horrible must've happen to them for them to go so low in life. #2 Strict Girl/Cute Girl Switch First shown in chapter 1, this is Medaka's most used ability. She makes her face and voice change to become more cute. She uses this ability as a reward or as encouragement ( both were for Hitoyoshi Zenkichi ) #3 Over Flowing Love The second rarest ability. She used it so much, that almost everyone in her middle school had their first kiss to Medaka until Zenkichi stopped it. Medaka first turns her face into cute girl and gives a kiss to the other person showing that they are loved. The only person in the school Medaka used it on was Kikaijima Mogana. #4 Perses Mode When Medaka is enraged, she goes into Perses mode. While going into this mode, Her glares are so ominous and evil that even superhumans jump back in fear. She losess her sense of humility and goes berserk and her hair turns grey-white. The only times she has been in this mode so far is in the 7th grade, the fight against Unzen Myouri, and when her brother hugged her (Chapter 26). #4.5 Mars Mode Mars Mode is a upgraded version of Perses Mode obtained by mastering numerous amounts of abnormalities from the 13 Party. Instead of her hair turning grey, it turns black. Unlike Perses Mode, she retains her thought process so she doesn't go berserk. It was shown that this mode is so powerful that it overwhelmed Oudo in a fight and even resist Unreasonable Heavy Tax.